A Love to Overcome All
by Princess-Selene2
Summary: The saga of Sailor Lilith unfolds..... the twin sister of Sailor Moon!
1. In the beginning

A Love to Overcome All  
  
Serenity sat by the window. She was worried and excited all at the same time. She was almost nine months pregnant, and was anxiously anticipating the arrival of her adorable little baby. Even though she was excited, she was still very worried about how well she would be able to take care of the child. This would be her first child, as well as her last. Members of the royal family were only allowed one child, to keep the kingdom safe. Any other children were forbidden. Queen Serenity suddenly felt very tired and drained of all energy. She lay down on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
Serenity woke up in immense pain. She cried out as her whole body was engulfed in a wave of agony. Her maid ran into the room. Serenity had gone into labor. The maid quickly called the doctor and King Seth, Serenity's husband. He ran into the room. He had been very worried about his wife lately, she was very anxious about the birth of their child. He stayed by her side throughout the entire ordeal. He couldn't stand to see his wife in that much pain, but there was nothing he could do but tell her how much he loved her and that everything was gonna be ok.  
  
Seth and Serenity sat side by side admiring their two baby girls!!!! Twins!!! They were still in shock over the fact that they had twins. Serenity was as happy as can be, but she was worried about what they were going to do. They had decided to name their two girls Serena and Emily. As happy as they were, they knew that something had to be done. They had thought long and hard, and Serenity had finally come up with what to do. Serenity had a cousin who lived on Lilith, Earth's second moon. She was Queen there, and her and her husband were unable to have children, thus they had no way to produce an heir. All she had to do was go to her cousin and leave one of her two children.  
  
The couple had to make one of the biggest decisions they would ever make. Which of their daughters would they never see again? So, they decided to send the older of the two to live with her cousin. Emily would live with her aunt and be raised as the daughter of the King and Queen of Lilith. She would never know who her real parents were, or that she had a twin sister.  
  
Serenity stepped into the transportation portal with Emily in her arms. Tears began streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that she would never see her darling little princess again. She could only hope that Emily would be happy living on Lilith. Her cousin, Queen Sophia, was waiting for her when she arrived on Lilith. Sophia had been waiting for hours. Sophia had wanted a child for so long, and when she had gotten a telegram from her cousin Serenity. Though she felt sorry for her cousin, she couldn't help but keep the joy off of her face.  
  
As Serenity was about to leave, she kissed her daughter and thought to herself, 'I will see you again, my little princess, and I will always love you'. After that, she quickly left so that Sophia wouldn't see the tears running down her face. When she got home, she quickly ran to her husband's den. She ran sobbing into his arms. He had always been able to comfort her, no matter what her problem. It took hours, but after a while, she finally fell asleep and never spoke of her daughter again, but that doesn't mean that she didn't think of her every single day.  
  
12 years later, Emily was walking through the palace gardens. She looked to the moon; she had always had a strange urge to go to the moon, almost as if she belonged there. She had once mentioned this to her mother, but Queen Sophia had told her that she was never to mention going to the moon ever again. It was something she had often wondered about, why was it that her mother did not want her to go to the moon? But she didn't care all that much, her mother knew what was best for her, and she would do as she said.  
  
Just then, one of the servants walked up to her and said that her mother wanted to see her in the library as soon as possible. When she arrived, Emily noticed that not only was her mother there, but also a young man she had never seen before. He was tall with hazel eyes and short brown hair. He was very handsome, and looked very well built. There was a sword at his side, and he looked to be about 15 years old. Her mother smiled at her as she walked into the room. She asked her to sit down beside her, and asked the same of the young man. Sophia introduced the two; the young man was Prince Drake, of the planet Antrobia. He had been training to be a knight on Earth, and Sophia had asked him to serve as Princess Emily's protector. He agreed, and was now there to serve.  
  
A few years passed, with Emily and Drake getting closer and closer. They soon fell in love, and confessed their feelings to each other on Emily's 14th birthday. That same night, a message came from the Moon. Queen Serenity had summoned Princess Emily to the party of her daughter, Princess Serena. Emily thought it a bit strange that her and the Princess of the Moon shared a birthday, but she was glad to be invited and hurriedly ran to her room to pick out a dress. Drake was to escort her. Sophia was very nervous, and seemed a little upset. Emily just brushed off, she was too excited to care. Something was obviously bothering the Queen, but Emily didn't notice. Drake and Emily quickly went to the moon. When they got there, Emily was amazed at how beautiful it all was. The Queen herself greeted her. The Queen took her into a private room, and asked Drake to wait in the hallway.  
  
Once in the room, Serenity sat down with Emily and told her that she had something very big to tell her, and that she may not like what she had to say. Emily was a bit frightened, but she told the Queen that she wanted to hear anything she had to say. Then, the queen began. " Emily, I am your true mother. Princess Serena is your twin sister." Emily was in a state of shock. She wasn't sure she understood what the queen was saying. "You're….my mother?" Queen Serenity nodded her head, with a huge smile on her face. Emily ran up and hugged her true mother. She couldn't believe the immense happiness she felt.  
  
After they had hugged and laughed, and Serenity told her daughter why she hadn't been able to raise her, Serenity asked her daughter something very peculiar. She asked her never to tell anyone, that it had to be their little secret. She said that she wanted to protect Serena, that they would wait to tell her since she wasn't as able to handle something as big as this as Emily was, so she agreed. Serenity and Emily walked out of the room as happy as can be. Drake was still there waiting. He took Emily's arm and they walked into the ballroom. There, Emily watched her sister from a distance, afraid to talk to her. Finally, Serena walked up to her with a big smile and said hello. They began talking and became fast friends. Then, suddenly, Serena got stiff and said that she had to go. She returned later with a frown on her lips. Then, a masked man took her hand and they began dancing. Drake came and kissed Emily's cheek. They began dancing, when suddenly, the Queen's advisors, Luna and Artemis, came running in saying that the Moon was under attack. Emily was scared, she didn't know what to do. Drake took her hand and began running with her towards the portals. Queen Serenity stopped them and told them to follow her. She took them to a deserted room, and gave them each a very special gift. She gave Emily a pink locket, and told her to call out "Lilith Crystal Power", she then gave Drake a small device and told him and call out "Lilith Protector Power."  
  
With that, Emily was lifted by a soft pink and blue light, engulfed in a soft feeling, she was wrapped in feathers. The feathers turned into clothes, and she was slowly lowered to the ground, dressed in a white sailor outfit with a blue collar, a pink and blue skirt, with a pink and blue bow. Her hair was up in two odangos on her head, much like the way Serena wears her hair, only without the hair coming out of it. Drake was dressed in a black and blue set of armor, with a sword encrusted in Emeralds. Queen Serenity told them that she had given them the ability to protect themselves. She then said to Emily, "If you are ever in more danger than the power I have given you can protect you, reach inside yourself and a power will come out and protect you and the ones that you love. Never forget that I love you." With that she kissed her daughter one last time, told Drake to protect her, and led the two to a passage that led to the center of the kingdom where there was a portal they could use. She told them to go quickly, and save themselves. Emily resisted. How could she just leave her mother and twin sister there to die? She had only just begun to get to know the…but Drake dragged her with him, determined to save her. They were almost to the portal, when a man jumped in front of them and shot an energy blast at Emily. Drake jumped in front of it, the blast killed him instantly. Emily cried out in immense pain, she had just lost the only person she had ever truly trusted, the man she loved. Emily got a look of complete anger on her face and ran at the man. He pulled out a sword, and stabbed Emily through the heart.  
  
Queen Serenity got a sudden look of fear in her eyes as her daughter Serena and her lover, Prince Darien of Earth were killed, at the exact same moment, she felt that her daughter Emily and her lover Drake were killed. Both of her beautiful daughters were killed. Serenity was crushed. She pulled out the crystal, and sent her daughters and all of those of their court, and sent them to a peaceful future on Earth. She only hoped that they would be able to find happiness on Earth. The last thing Serenity saw, were the souls of her daughters being sent to Earth. She smiled, and with that, she died. 


	2. A new life

Emily sat up in bed so fast her head spun. She was soaked in a cold  
sweat. She had had the dream again. The dream showing her, once  
again, about how her past life had ended. She got up and slipped on  
her slippers and robe. Walking out onto the cool balcony, she looked  
out over the city of Tokyo. She still didn't understand why the  
dreams kept coming, it had been a year since she had learned all about  
her past on Lilith and of her mother and twin sister. She had always  
thought it was strange how easily everything had happened. Her and  
Drake had just found each other and begun to date, when they realized  
that they were having the same dreams. It was only a few days later  
that Emily found a small yellow cat with a crescent moon on its  
forehead.  
  
The cat had restored their memories and given them their transformation brooches. Emily had wanted to search for her sister and the other sailor scouts right away, but Asteroid told her that they must wait, the other scouts weren't ready for this information. Luna and Artemis hadn't even remembered her yet. So, her and Drake had spent the past year training with Asteroid, waiting for the day to come when they would get to meet the other scouts.  
  
Drake had always been there for her, even before they started dating. He had always been her best friend, her confidant. Then, after they remembered their past lives, they got closer and closer as each day passed. Their love for each other was stronger than any love in the universe, and Emily just knew that it would last.  
  
Finally, almost exactly a year after that fateful day, Asteroid told Drake and Emily that it was time to join the other scouts. He explained to them that he had found a new evil and that it would soon be attacking, and that unless Drake and Emily were there to help them, the scouts would lose the war. The only problem was that Drake and Emily lived in America, and they weren't sure how to explain to their parents that they had to go to Tokyo.  
  
Emily was 15 and Drake was 18. Drake just decided to enroll in a college in Tokyo, but it wasn't as easy for Emily. Her parents had always been very protective, and they didn't exactly like the fact that she was dating a guy 3 years older than her. But, Asteroid came up with the perfect solution. He had Drake use the disguise pen to trick Emily's parents into thinking she had been accepted into the Exchange Student program, and that she would be sent to Tokyo. Her parents were thrilled, and started making all of the arrangements immediately.  
  
Now, finally, her and Drake were in Tokyo. It had taken a while for them to figure out where they should each live. Asteroid decided in the end that it would be best for them to share and apartment with two bedrooms. So, they bought a small apartment with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. It was very nice, but Emily's parents (thinking that the other part of the rent belonged to another exchange student GIRL) paid for all of Emily's living expenses.  
  
Emily woke up out of her daze of thinking back to all that had happened over the past year when she felt Drake wrap his arms around her. Drake: "Did you have the dream again?" Emily: "Yes, it just won't go away.Do you think it's some sort of sign?" Drake: "I guess it could be, but what is it trying to telling us?" Emily: " I don't know.. I guess we won't find out until we meet the scouts. Do you know when Asteroid is going to let us actually find them?" Drake: "I think I heard him say something about THEM finding US." Emily: "But how is that possible? They don't even know we exist!"  
Asteroid then appeared on the balcony. Asteroid: "Yes, but they will find you when the time is right, just go through life like normal. You will meet them and all the pieces will fall into place." Emily: "But how can you be so sure, I mean, what if we're supposed to find them?" Asteroid: " Don't worry, Princess, it will all work out. I think you should go back to bed now, you both have to start school tomorrow." With that said, Asteroid left and went back to the living room, where he always slept. He claimed it was so that if either of them tried to sneak into the others bedroom, he'd hear them, but Emily still believed that he just didn't want to have to sleep with either of them. Drake: " He's right, we just have to trust that it will happen without us trying. I'm tired, let's go to bed now." Drake kissed Emily on the lips then walked back into his bedroom. Emily stared up at the moon, and thought to herself " Please Lord..give me the strength to save these people and to do my best in all I do." With that, Emily walked back into her bedroom and fell immediately back to sleep.  
  
Emily was in a dark place filled with mist. She couldn't see where she was, but she heard someone coming up behind her, she tried to call out "Lilith Crystal Power", but she couldn't transform, what was going on? Then, a young woman with long, greenish colored hair wearing a sailor uniform and holding a large staff in her hand appeared right in front of Emily. Emily: "Who are you? ?????: "I am Sailor Pluto, I am the Guardian of the Gates of Time, I am also the Sailor Scout of Time. Emily: "I've heard of you! But why have you brought me here?"  
Sailor Pluto: "I've brought you here to explain to you what it is you must do."  
Emily: "What do you mean? What must I do?"  
Sailor Pluto: "Listen, and listen carefully. It is no coincidence that you have been having that dream every night. I am the one who has been sending the dreams to you.  
Emily: "What?? But why?  
Sailor Pluto: "The reason is that you MUST be prepared for what is to come. You must be strong, and always stand tall and fight to the best of your ability. YOU must be the one to defeat this upcoming evil, it will hurt you in ways that will hurt most, and it will make you feel as if nothing can be done. You must not give up! You must believe in yourself, and always remember what your mother said to you that last day on the moon."  
Emily: "What? What are you talking about? What did my mother say?"  
Sailor Pluto: "It is time for you to return to your dimension. And before you go, Asteroid is right, things will play out and you will meet the scouts."  
  
With a smile on her face, Sailor Pluto bowed to Emily and said "Good- bye Princess, our paths will soon cross again." The next thing Emily knew, she was in her bed again, waking up to the sounds of Relient K.  
  
Emily looked at the clock and let out a gasp. "Oh no! I only have an hour to get to school!" She quickly jumped out of bed and took a shower. She got dressed and finished getting ready to go to school. She grabbed a pop tart, and was about to run out the door when she felt herself grabbed around the waist. Drake had grabbed her and was nuzzling her neck. Emily let out a giggle.  
Emily: "Drake! I need to go or else I'm gonna be late for my first day of school!" Drake: " Ok, I just wanted to kiss you good-bye and wish you luck. Do you want me to pick you up after school? My last class ends a few minutes before your school gets out." Emily: " Sure! I'd love to have you pick me up, maybe we can go to that cool arcade with the soda shop I saw." Drake: "That sounds good to me, so I'll pick you up. Have a good day! I love you. Emily: " I love you too.  
With that Drake and Emily kissed and Emily gave him a hug and a smile as she ran out the door. Emily couldn't help but be nervous; one of the scouts might go to her school! She wanted to meet the other scouts so badly. Emily was worried, she couldn't help but doubt what Sailor Pluto and Asteroid both kept telling her. ' What if this new evil came before we find the other scouts? And what about Sailor Pluto? Asteroid had mentioned her briefly, but what had she been trying to tell me? I just can't believe that I'll have to beat this new evil by myself.I'm not that strong! And I don't remember my mother saying anything important to me before the moon was destroyed..'  
  
Emily's thoughts were suddenly cut off when she bumped into a girl with long blonde hair put up into two odangoes running down the street.  
Emily: "Oh!!! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"  
?????: "Of course I'm alright! It was my fault, you see, I overslept this morning, and I don't wanna be late for school...OH NO!!! I'm gonna be late for school!"  
Emily: "I think you'll be ok, I'm headed for school too, and we still have another 15 minutes."  
?????: *let's out a huge sigh of relief* "Wow, thanks."  
Emily: "What's your name? Maybe we'll end up in class together."  
?????: *slaps herself in the head* "O! I'm so dumb sometimes!! My name is Serena Tsukino. What's your name?"  
Emily: "Hi Serena, my name is Emily. I'm a new exchange student from America."  
Serena: " Oh wow! America! That is soooo cool! Well, you just HAVE to come with me and my friends to the arcade after school!"  
Emily: *laughing* " That would be really cool! Oh, wait, I told my boyfriend I'd hang with him this afternoon."  
Serena: "How old is he? My boyfriend will be with us, too."  
Emily: "Well, you see, he's in his first year of college."  
Serena *eyes get real big* "You're kidding me! My boyfriend is too!"  
Emily: " No kidding? That's great! Ok, we'd love to hang with you guys after school!"  
  
With that, they were at the school. Serena said something about seeing Emily later, and left Emily to go to her 1st hour class. 'That's weird..I was getting a really strange vibe off of her.' Emily rushed to her first hour class, and was extremely relieved when she saw Serena.  
Serena: "OH! Emily!! Here, come sit by me!  
With a big sigh of relief Emily sat down right next to Serena. 'It's so great to feel welcome' Emily had a great first day, Serena was really cool. The weird thing was, they got along really well, and they had a LOT in common. Also, Emily couldn't help but notice that they looked a LOT a like. The only differences were their hair. Serena's was up in two odangoes, with long tendrils of hair reaching down to her waist, while Emily had her hair up in two odangoes, but she never wore them with any hair coming down. After school, Serena introduced Emily to all her friends.  
Serena: "Hey guys!! This is Emily! She's an exchange student from America!"  
Group: "Hi Emily."  
Serena: "Emily, this is Amy, Rei, Mina, and Lita. They're my best friends."  
Emily: 'Wow, I'm getting a weird vibe off of all these girls, too' "Hi there! It's really great to meet all of you."  
Serena: "See! We're all gonna get along great."  
Just then a horn honks. Emily turns around and sees Drake sitting there in his car, waving at her and smiling.  
Emily: "Well, that's my boyfriend! So, Serena, do you still wanna meet at the arcade?"  
Serena: "Of course! We'll just meet you there, ok?"  
Emily: "Ok! I'll see you all later."  
Emily ran to the car and got in. She gave Drake a big smile and gave him a kiss on the lips. She told him what was going on, and they drove to the arcade. Meanwhile, the group of girls were still standing there, discussing the new exchange student from America.  
Serena: "So what do you guys think of her?"  
Mina: " I think she's pretty cool! But, did anyone else get this weird vibe coming off her?"  
Serena: "You mean you felt if too? Man, I thought I was the only one.I feel like I've met her somewhere before."  
Rei: "Ya, I feel that way too."  
Lita: "Guys, this is kinda weird."  
Amy: "Well, I think we should just keep an eye on her, she might be the enemy."  
Serena: "I don't think she'd be the enemy! Do you guys?" The other girls just shrug their shoulders and start walking towards the arcade.  
  
Emily sat in the car, staring out the window as they drove through the streets. Drake looked at her and could immediately tell that there was something wrong. 'She's never this quiet. I wonder what happened.'  
Drake: "What's the matter Emily?"  
Emily: "Were you getting a strange vibe off of that group of girls?"  
Drake: *draws back, a little surprised* "Well, now that I think of it, I was. What do you think it was?"  
Emily: "I'm not sure. It wasn't a bad vibe, it almost felt like I've seen them all before, like there is some sort of bond between us."  
Drake: "Hmmmm, I wonder what it could mean. We'll have to be careful, just in case. We'll talk to Asteroid about it when we get home."  
Emily: "Ok. Let's just concentrate on having fun for now."  
  
They pulled up next to the arcade and got out. Drake walked over and grabbed Emily's hand. Walking hand in hand, they entered the arcade. The group was already there. Serena and the girls were all standing around talking, and Serena was standing next to a tall guy with dark hair. 'He looks like he's Drake's age. Is he the boyfriend that she was telling me about?'  
  
At that second, Serena saw Emily walk in with Drake. She immediately let go of Darien's hand and ran up to Emily and gave her a huge hug. The whole time she had a welcoming smile on her face.  
Serena: "Hey Emily!! I'm so glad you came! Who's this?"  
Emily: "Hi. I'm glad I came, too. This is my boyfriend, Drake. He goes to school at the University."  
Serena: "Hi Drake! This is my boyfriend Darien, he goes to the University, too!"  
Darien: "Hey man. Aren't you in my Algebra class?"  
Drake: "Ya! I thought you looked familiar."  
Darien: "Ya, It's nice to know that I won't be alone with this group of girls anymore."  
Serena: "Hey! You don't have to hang with us all the time, ya know?!"  
Darien: *laughing* "I know, I know." *winks at Drake*  
Drake: *laughing* "Hey man, I hear your pain."  
Emily: "Ya, I'm sure you do."  
Amy: "So Drake, does this mean that you're going into Medicine, as well?"  
Drake: "No, I'm going into music, my parents just want me to have something to fall back on. What I really want to do is teach music. It's my one true love, other than Emily of course."  
Emily: *smiles* "Ya, he has a real gift. I love it when he plays for me."  
Mina: "You know, I'm really into music, too. I'm going to be a superstar someday, maybe one of these days you could play and I could sing!"  
Drake: "That would be really cool."  
Emily: "Drake writes a lot of his own music, and I write the words for him. It's good practice, I plan on majoring in Journalism when I go to college."  
Amy: "That's very interesting! You must get good grades."  
Emily: *blushes* "Ya, I work very hard to make sure I get straight As. My parent's won't accept anything else."  
Amy: "Maybe we could study together sometime! It would be great to have someone else who's serious about learning to study with."  
Emily: "I would really like that!"  
Amy: "Great!"  
Lita: "Well, looks like Amy and Mina have met their matches. I guess it would be too much to ask to think that either of you enjoys cooking."  
Emily: "OH MY GOSH! I love cooking and baking!!"  
Lita: "You're kidding! Wow, we should compare recipes."  
Emily: "I'm always looking for a new cooking challenge."  
Lita: *smiles brightly*  
Rei: "Well, it looks like I'm the oddball, everyone has their hobby, but mine is just religion."  
Emily: "Actually, religion is a major part of my life! Christianity, well, GOD, has helped me a lot throughout my life."  
Rei: "Really? I'd love to compare and debate about our different religions sometime."  
Emily: "I'd love to."  
Serena: "Wow! It looks like we're all going to get along great!"  
Emily: "Ya, this'll be fun."  
  
The group spent the rest of the afternoon at the arcade, mainly just talking. When they all left that evening, they all felt it. The strange connection that they had all felt from the beginning was even stronger. They all just knew that they had met somewhere, most likely in the past. And it excited everyone, as well as scared them.  
  
Drake and Emily got home quite late that night. They had a great time, but there was no denying the worried feeling they had deep down in their guts. 'What if they're the enemy?' They tried to shake off the feeling and just enjoy the fact that they had met some great people. When they walked into the apartment, Asteroid was sitting waiting for them, with a not so pleasant look on his face.  
Emily: "Asteroid, what's the matter?"  
Asteroid: "Where have the two of you been?"  
Drake: "We were at the arcade with a group of people we met today."  
Asteroid: *frowning* "Well, do you have any clues as to who the scouts are?"  
Emily: *grins sheepishly* "Well.. no, but the girls and guy we were hangin with were giving off a strange sort of vibe."  
Asteroid: "Really? Hmmmm, I'll have to look into this."  
Drake: "Ok! Well, I have a paper to write, so I'll see you both in the morning. Good Night! *leans over to kiss Emily good night* Emily: Good night hon! *kisses Drake back*  
Asteroid: "Good night. Emily, why don't you start your homework then go to bed?"  
Emily: *sighs* "Alright, gosh, you're just like my mother! Good night."  
  
Emily scratched Asteroid behind the ears and went to start her homework. 'This is so great! I've made some wonderful new friends, and I'm really starting to fit in here in Tokyo! Hopefully we'll be able to find the other scouts soon.' Emily finished her homework and went to sleep. 


	3. The Meeting

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"  
  
Emily groggily switched off her alarm clock and rubbed her eyes. 'Why did my alarm clock go off? I don't remember setting it last night.'  
  
Drake: "Wake up, sunshine." Emily: *rolls over and puts pillow over head* "Just give me about another 5 hours and I'll gladly get up" Drake: *laughing* "Come on, Asteroid wants us to train today, he says we might even get to reveal ourselves to the scouts." Emily: *jumps out of bed* "What?!? Why do we have to train today? And what's this about reavealing ourselves to the scouts?" Drake: "Wow, that certainly was a change in attitude." Emily: "Ha ha, just answer my questions funny guy." Drake: "Just get dressed, Asteroid said he'd explain everything to you while you eat breakfast."  
  
Emily got out of bed and put on her favorite pair of jeans and a pink tank top. She quickly brushed out her hair and put it up into its usual two odangoes on top of her head. Slipping on her socks and tennis shoes, she walked out into the kitchen and sniffed deeply the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. 'Yum! I love it when Drake makes me breakfast!' Emily quickly grabbed a plate and a big stack of pancakes. Sitting down at the table, Emily noticed that both Drake and Asteroid were waiting for her before starting the discussion.  
  
Emily: "Just get started, I can eat and listen at the same time. I really want to know what all this is about." Asteroid: "Well, as Drake told you, I want the two of you to train today, but not in the way you're probably thinking." Drake: "Then what way do you expect us to train?" Asteroid: "Well, I have reason to believe that this new evil will make its first attack today, and I want the two of you to be there to help the scouts defeat whatever youma is sent to gather energy." Emily: "Alright! Then we actually are going to have a decent fight for once, and we'll get to see the other scouts!" Asteroid: "Exactly. But, I don't want the two of you to reveal your true identities yet, I just want the scouts to know that they have 2 new allies, we want them to try and remember on their own." Emily: "Awww, you're no fun! I really want to meet my twin sister! It's not fair that we have already lived so much of our lives without each other, both of our lives, actually." Drake: "I agree with Emily, why can't we let them know exactly who we are?" Asteroid: *sighs deeply* "Because even I have my orders, the scouts need to regain their memories on their own, to all of a sudden bring all their memories back in one flood could kill them, we'll just ease them into it, get them to trust you first."  
  
Emily and Drake finished their breakfast and decided to go explore the city and hope that they ended up in the right place at the right time, and just keep their senses clear so they could fight the youma when the time came. Walking out of their apartment building hand in hand, Drake and Emily head towards the nearest park, hoping that they would come across the scouts soon.  
  
Walking up to the lake, Emily and Drake laid out a blanket and cuddled up next to each other, just looking out over the water enjoying their time together. It had been so long since they had been able to just relax and spend some time together. Emily sighed deeply and stared into Drake's eyes. Emily thought to herself ' I love him so much. I'm so lucky to have him.'  
  
Drake looked down at Emily. staring into her beautiful blue eyes. Very slowly he leaned down and kissed her. As Emily and Drake started to lean back onto the blanket for more time together, there was a scream from across the lake. Emily stood up quickly and began to look around for the source of the scream. "What's going on? Where did that come from?" Emily asked, more to herself than anything.  
  
"Look! Over there, something's attacking that woman!" Darien yelled.  
  
Running quickly, Emily pulled out her pink and blue locket. 'Here goes nothing' Emily thought.  
  
"Lilith Crystal Power!"  
  
Emily was quickly picked up off the ground and wrapped in a soft pink and blue light. She was twirling quickly, and as she was softly set onto the ground, she struck a pose much like that of Sailor Moon's. And there was Sailor Lilith. Her sailor outfit in the colors of pink and blue.  
  
"Stop right there! Don't you dare hurt another hair on that girls head!" Cried Sailor Lilith. Lilith Knight came running up behind her, as if to reinforcer her words. The monster was much like some sort of a tree, she was tall and her skin was brown and detailed like the bark from a tree. Her hair was green and looked like bunches of leaves.  
  
"Ha, what are you gonna do about lil girl? You couldn't hurt me if you tried!"  
  
"You'd be surprised what this lil girl can do, you ugly overgrown weed!"  
  
"Bring it on! Brat!" Birchwood cried.  
  
Sailor Lilith stood with her hands cupped in front of her face, as if she were praying. Suddenly, a long pink staff with a pink ball on top appeared in her hands. Swinging the staff above her head, Sailor Lilith ran at Birchwood and wacked her across the head.  
  
"Ow! That hurt you lil twit! I'm gonna break you in half like a twig."  
  
"Stop right there! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts suddenly appeared. Sailor Lilith stood there in awe. It was them! Her twin was standing right behind her. Turning around slowly, Sailor Lilith got tears in her eyes as she looked at them all. They were her rightful family.  
  
"Sailor Moon! It's you! Just stand there while I finish off this ugly old shrub."  
  
"What!?!?! Who are you? And why do you look like me? There's no way you can beat that monster, you'll hurt yourself." Sailor Moon said while looking skeptically at Sailor Lilith.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll answer all of your questions in just a minute." Sailor Lilith said while laughing to herself.  
  
Sailor Lilith pulled her staff in front of her and began swinging it around her, making it look as if she were doing some sort of dance. A strange light began to form in a ball around her as she got this intense look in her eyes. Then, she pulled the staff and held it high above her head and yelled "Lilith orb Strikedown!" The ball of light quickly formed around Birchwood and began to shrink. Birchwood began screaming, until she disappeared completely.  
  
The scouts all stood there, amazed at this girl's power. They could hardly believe that someone other than Sailor Moon had that kind of power. The girl turned around with a huge smile on her face and began walking towards the group. Walking beside her was a young man, dressed much like the way that Prince Endymion always dressed.  
  
"What do you want? Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked, a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"I am Sailor Lilith, and this is my knight, Lilith Knight. We're here to help you remember another part of the Silver Millenium and to assisst you with this new evil that is rising." Was Sailor Lilith's reply.  
  
The scouts and Tuxedo Mask just stood there, amazed beyond words. Who was this girl? And why did she look so much like Sailor Moon? "How do we know that you're telling us the truth?" Sailor Mars asked skeptically. "Why don't we plan a meeting and we'll explain everything to you?" Lilith Knight answered.  
  
"Alright. If you're serious, meet us at Cherry Hill Temple tomorrow at 5 pm. We'll discuss everything then decide whether or not to believe you." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"See you tomorrow, then!" Sailor Lilith said with a huge smile on her face. 'Everything is going to be ok!' She thought to herself..  
  
Sailor Lilith and Lilith Knight walked off into the sunset, looking very regal and beautiful. The scouts continued standing there, praying that these two were truly on their side. 'Until tomorrow, Sailor Lilith. Maybe then I'll find out why I feel this strange connection to you.' Sailor Moon thought as she watched the two walk away. 


	4. In Between

"This is so completely amazing!" Emily said to Drake with a huge smile on her face. "I still can't believe I'm actually going to meet my sister, finally! Everything is working out so well, now I know that all my worrying was for nothing."  
  
"I'm glad you're so happy. But, you need to remember, they still aren't completely convinced that we're not their enemy. We need to talk to Asteroid and figure out what the best way to tell them everything would be, maybe we should even take Asteroid with us when we go to meet them." Drake said, trying hard not to upset Emily or take away the extreme happiness that was glowing all around her. 'I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. I can't even remember the last time I saw her whole face glow like that.' He thought to himself as he watched her, practically skipping, through the park on their way back to the apartment.  
  
Drake and Emily made their way back to the apartment so that they could talk to Asteroid about what had happened. They made only one stop, and that was because Emily got hungry so they stopped and got popcorn at a street vendor. "Yum!! I absolutely LOVE popcorn!! I could just eat it forever!" Emily laughed at herself, giving Drake a half smile. "Come on 'Popcorn Queen' let's get going. Asteroid is probably sitting at home now, wondering what happened.  
  
On their way home, Emily and Drake ran into Darien and Serena. The two of them looked a little worried and were talking in quiet voices with their heads leaned in close to each other.  
  
"Hey there you two!" Emily said as her and Drake walked up to the other couple.  
  
Shocked, Serena jumped nearly two feet from the surprise of someone talking to them. "Oh, hi Emily, Drake."  
  
Emily gave the two of them a bright smile and said "What are you guys up to today?"  
  
"Nothing, we're just hanging out." Darien answered. "Would you two like to come with us to get a bite to eat?"  
  
"We'd love to! Where are you guys going?" Emily quickly chimed.  
  
"Great! Let's go, we're gonna go to Crown Café," Said Serena.  
  
The two couples walked down the street, talking about school and what they'd done that day. They all got along really well. They spent the rest of the afternoon at the café just eating and talking. At about 5pm, Drake looked down at his watch and decided it was time to go home. "Hey guys, this has been a lot of fun and all, but Emily and I have some stuff to take care of still today. We'll see you two later." Drake said after looking at the time.  
  
"Oh! Well, talk to you at school tomorrow, Emily! This was so much fun!" Serena said as she gave Emily a big hug good-bye.  
  
"That was a lot of fun! We get along really well with them!" Emily said to Drake as they walked down the street hand in hand.  
  
"Ya. it was almost a little strange. I get a very strange feeling every time we're around them. I just can't explain it, it's like I know them from some where, I just can't remember where, or even when." Drake said with a very confused look on his face.  
  
"I know what you mean. I get that same feeling when I'm around them, but I can't figure it out. Hopefully we can figure it out as we get to know them better and spend more time with them" Emily replied, looking on the bright side the way she always does.  
  
'She always knows how to make me feel better. I don't know how she's always able to keep that beautiful smile on her face no matter what.'Drake thought to himself, looking at Emily as they walked down the street.  
  
Emily got out her apartment key and unlocked the door when her and Drake got home. "Hey Asteroid, we're home!" she yelled as she walked in the door.  
  
"It's about time, I was starting to wonder if the two of you lost your first battle." Asteroid said as he strolled into the kitchen from the living room.  
  
"You're just so hilarious, Asteroid, it makes me feel so loved to know that you have so much confidence in us." Emily said putting much sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Laughing, Asteroid replied, "It's just a joke, Emily. Now tell me, what happened?"  
  
The three of them sat down at the kitchen table while Emily and Drake told Asteroid the whole story. It didn't take long for them to finish it and Asteroid thought for a while about what he wanted to say then, "Well then. I suppose I'll have to go with you to this meeting tomorrow so I can fill in any holes you two might not be able to fill."  
  
"Asteroid, I don't think it's necessary for you to come with us, but I guess you can if you really want to." Emily told him.  
  
"Actually, I think it might be a good idea for him to come along. Maybe he could tell us more, maybe there are some questions we can all have answered." Drake said, after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Ya, you're right. It doesn't really matter to me, I'm just so excited about finally meeting my sister! I've waited so long.. I wonder if we look a lot alike?" Emily said, all her excitement shining through on her face.  
  
'She can be so much like a little kid sometimes. but that's part of what I lvoe about her.' Drake thought, then he said, " I guess we'll just have to wait and see. But, we should probably get some sleep. That took quite a while, and we need to have plenty of rest for tomorrow."  
  
"That's a good idea. Alright, I'll see you two in the morning." Asteroid said while stretching out and flexing his claws. He then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he usually slept.  
  
"Good night, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning. I love you." Drake said, then he gave her a good-night kiss and went into his bedroom.  
  
"Good night, hon. I love you too." Emily said, then went into her own bedroom.  
  
'I can't wait for tomorrow. Thank you, God, for helping this to all work out so well.' Emily thought just as she was drifting off to sleep. 


	5. Note from Author

Hi everyone!  
I'd just like to thank those of you who have been reading my story. I'm  
sorry I haven't updated in a while, but with school starting and all the  
clubs and sports I've taken on, I don't always have time to do what I love.  
(which is working on my fanfic.)  
If anyone has any suggestions for my story, I'd appreciate and consider any  
given to me. I have an overall plan for the whole story, but I still have  
details to work out. I'd also really appreciate any reviews.  
This is my first fanfic, so anything anyone would have to say about it  
would be great. I just hope that everyone is enjoying my story.  
If anyone has any questions or comments, you can e-mail me at  
daddys_bookworm@hotmail.com . Thanks again! I'm going to update as soon  
as possible. Enjoy!  
Emily (Inuyashas_girl, or Princess_Selene) 


	6. Confrontations

Emily stood in a room without walls, it was dark and mist was all over the floor. She couldn't see but a few feet in front of her. "Sailor Pluto?" Emily called out, realizing where she was," Are you out there? Why did you bring me here again?" Sailor Pluto appeared from the mist, just a few feet from Emily. "Hello Princess. I'm sorry to have disturbed you again, I wasn't expecting to bring you here again so soon, but some new information has been brought to my attention and I decided that we needed to discuss it." Sailor Pluto gave a small bow to Emily once she finished explaining the visit. Giving her a small smile, Emily replied "It's alright, Pluto, I knew you wouldn't bring me here without a good reason. What is it we need to discuss?'  
  
Pluto took Emily to a small building, not far from the Gates, and brought her inside. The building consisted of a small room with a table and a small bed. Sitting down at the table, Pluto indicated for Emily to do the same. Once Emily sat down, Pluto pulled out a small box and handed to the princess. "What is this?" Emily asked, a confused look in her eyes, "Is there a reason you're giving this to me?" Pluto sighed, " Queen Serenity has sent me a message. She told me that now is the time to give you that. I didn't think you were supposed to get it until you were older, but she is your mother and knows when you're ready for it." It was obvious that Sailor Pluto was not happy about giving whatever it was to Emily. Looking down at the box, Emily asked, "Should I open it now? I mean, what is it? Is it a weapon, why aren't you happy about me getting this?" Sailor Pluto smiled at the girl "You ask just as many questions as your sister. No, just wait to open it. I'll tell you what it is and then I'll send you home." Pluto paused for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing. "Inside that box is something that will strengthen you. It will also help you to restore the memories of your sister and her friends. The Queen has informed me that it is time for the other scouts to learn the truth. She said that you would need time to get used to the ideas and gifts of being sisters before you fight. So, when you go to meet the scouts tomorrow, you will go as Emily, not as Sailor Lilith. You will then use the contents of that box to help them recover memories and to also give them all the info they need to understand who you are. Now, Princess, it is time for you to go." "Wait! I have so many questions to ask you!" Emily said, but she was already back in her own bed.  
  
Emily looked at the box in her hands. It was made of polished wood, and it had the Moon family's royal crest, the crescent moon with ivy and flowers carved into the background. 'Should I open it now?' Emily thought, even as she slowly began to remove the lid. Inside, there was a white gold crescent moon locket encrusted with diamonds sitting on a white silk pillow. Emily picked it up and held it in her cupped hands, tears welling up in her eyes. 'Queen Serenity, I mean Mom, had this on that last night on the moon' she thought as round teardrops ran down her cheeks. When she opened the locket, Emily let a gasp escape her lips. Inside were two tiny, exact paintings of Emily and Serena. Even as she looked at the two tiny portraits, they dissolved and in their place were two small mirrors that looked to be covered in fog. The fog slowly faded away and a video of sorts started to play in its place.  
  
Once the video was finished and the pictures came back, Emily still continued to think about what she'd seen. What had played out inside the locket was her entire life.from her birth on the moon, her years on Lilith, even that night on the Moon with her mother. 'So this is how Mother plans on convincing the girls I'm telling the truth! She plans on filling in all the gaps and putting in the details I never would have been able to explain.' Closing her eyes, Emily silently thanked her mother, knowing that, wherever she was, she'd be able to hear her.  
  
Emily unclasped the locket and put it around her neck. Her fingers lightly touching the small crescent moon, millions of questions surged through her mind. She lay back down and drifted back to sleep, her mind on her mother and sister.  
  
The next day, Emily woke up as the sun was rising. She got out of bed and took a long shower, trying to soothe her sore muscles. 'I guess going to see Sailor Pluto drains my body. I'll just have to get used to her coming and taking me to her dimension.' In no time at all, Emily was dressed and ready. She put on her favorite pair of denim jeans and a pink tanktop. Pulling on a pair of high heeled brown boots, Emily grabbed her purse and silently slipped out the front door of the apartment.  
  
Emily walked down the busy street, soaking in the sun and the noise of all the people on the way to their offices and schools. She went into a small coffee shop and ate a bagel and drank a cup of coffee. Refreshed by her breakfast, Emily set off for her destination. She was going to the temple to meet the scouts by herself. 'I have to go alone. There's a reason Mom gave me this necklace, I need to be the one to explain to the scouts, any more people would just make it all complicated.'  
  
She stood at the bottom of the stairway leading up to the entrance of the temple. Slowly, Emily began the climb up, thinking hard on what she was going to tell them. 'Maybe I should show up as Sailor Lilith and then just de-transform once we get started. I think that would be easier than just showing up as someone they already know.' She walked back down the stairs and hid behind a group of bushes. "Lilith Crystal Power!" Emily was lifted up in a glowing light of blue and pink. Twirling around, she was transformed into Sailor Liltih! Striking her pose of her legs shoulder width apart and one arm curved above her head and the other with her hand on her hip.  
  
Now feeling more secure and ready to face whatever was thrown at her, Sailor Lilith confidently walked up the stairs to the temple. When she got to the door, she saw all the scouts already there. "Hello," she said trying to hide the sudden panic in her voice as she finally realized fully what she was doing.  
  
They all turned around to look at the new person in their lives, whether she was a friend or an enemy was to be determined. "Where is Lilith Knight?" Sailor Venus asked, once she noticed Sailor Lilith was alone. "I decided that I needed to come alone. There's a lot we have to discuss." Sailor Lilith quickly answered. 


	7. A Deeper Look

A pair of hands with long, slender fingers and fingernails that were painted a dark maroon color slowly work their way around a crystal ball. A pair of eyes, glowing softly and looking very much like those belonging to a snake stare at the ball, watching the group of young scouts and Darien walk into the temple. A deep laugh, malice and evil evident in every chuckle, resonated through the dark chamber. "So, it seems that Sailor Lilith has retrieved her memories. Her reviving the memories of the other scouts could definitely cause a problem. But, it's nothing I can't handle; I refuse to let the crystal join again... I'll stop those girls if it's the last thing I do."  
  
The group sat in the temple, all of them waiting for Emily to explain how and why she was there. Clearing her throat, Emily slowly stood up and began. "I know that you're all wondering exactly who I am, and I'm guessing you're just as confused as I am. But then, I guess it doesn't surprise me all that much, considering how we all just sort of bonded so quickly and felt a... connection... of some kind." All the girls just sort of nodded in agreement, bracing themselves for the memories they were sure would be coming back to them soon.  
  
"Ok, so who exactly are you? I mean, we all know that you're Sailor Lilith, but how? Where do you fit in with the Silver Millenium?" Lita asked slowly. The rest of the group nodded their agreement; they all had the same questions. Emily wasn't exactly sure how to explain everything to them, so she just started with what she knew. "Ok, I know that this is going to be a bit confusing, and you may doubt what I say, but just let me finish and hopefully it will all make sense in the end." Taking in a big breath, Emily began, "Here on Earth, I'm Emily Allen, and I become Sailor Lilith: Protector of the innocent and companion of the Sailor Scouts. In the Silver Millenium, I was Princess Emily. I grew up on Lilith, the second moon of Earth, where Queen Serenity had a cousin who was queen there and agreed to raise me." Serena, ever full of questions, "But then who were your parents?" "Well, you see, I had a twin sister, but the rules of the planet I was born on said that the royal family could only have one child, so my parents sent me to Lilith to save me. The final day of the Silver Millenium, my true mother sent for me, and I was to meet her on the moon, at Princess Serena's birthday party. Well, I met my mother just as the Moon was attacked, she quickly explained why she wasn't the one to raise me, and then gave me my transformation brooch and sent me with my beloved knight, Drake, to escape. I never got to meet my twin sister, and she never even knew about me... until now." Emily, with tears in her eyes, walked over to Serena and took her hands in her own. Serena stared at Emily with wide eyes. "Serena, we're twins, and I just know that our mother's dying wish was that we would each find happiness, with each other." The two girls embraced, laughing and filled with happiness.  
  
Even as the two girls were hugging, the others got skeptical looks on their faces and Rei finally decided to speak up. "You were obviously able to convince Serena you're telling the truth easily, but the rest of us still aren't convince you're speaking the truth." Sighing, Emily took off the locket that Sailor Pluto had given her, and opened it up. "I figured that it would be harder to convince you all, and Sailor Pluto gave me this locket, that belonged to my mother, to help me prove that what I've said is true. All the Scouts looked into the locket and watched the 'movie' of Emily's life. They all came out of watching it completely convinced, and excited about the newest member of their group. "Welcome to the group! I can't wait to get to know you," Mina exclaimed, even as she gave Emily a big hug.  
  
Tears welled up in Emily's eyes, as she realized that everything was going to be all right. Just then, Drake came running up the stairs. "Emily! I can't believe you left this morning without me." Then, realizing they were all looking at him, Drake suddenly turned beet red and got embarrassed. "Oops, I guess I interrupted you guys." Everyone laughed and went to greet the new knight. Emily and Serena just stood together, hand in hand, looking at each other with happiness in their eyes, each planning what to do with her new sister.  
  
Later that day, Rei was praying to the sacred fire, as she always did, and searching for any hints of a new enemy. Even though there had been peace for a while, with only a few monsters left behind after the Negaverse was defeated, Rei was ever cautious of the fact that they still may be out there, just waiting for the right opportunity to attack. Suddenly, Rei was consumed by images flooding her mind, they all flashed by quickly, jumbled together with Rei just barely able to make sense out of them. When she woke up, Rei was lying in front of the fire, cold sweat covering her body. Her head throbbed, but she tried to sort out all that she had seen. There was a women, her face in shadow but her eyes glowing red; a tall man with shaggy dark hair and evil eyes; but, the images that most haunted her mind were those of a group of four men. These men were all too familiar to Rei, and she was confused as to what she saw could mean. Nephrite, Jaedite, Zoisite, and Kunzite had been there, each wearing armor that closely resembled that of the knights from Earth when they all lived in the Silver Millenium.  
  
"So she has seen it. I suppose it's time I paid a visit to the Sailor Senshi, I have put to much on Princess Emily's shoulders, it's now my turn to make some explanations," Sailor Pluto said to herself, watching as Rei sat dazed and confused after waking up from her vision. "I had hoped we'd have more time, but I may have to recruit the outer scouts and be prepared for a long battle, I only hope that we are able to prevent the dark futures I see." Sailor Pluto slowly began walking towards her home of sorts, which was close to the gates. Inside her home, she opened a closet and activated a robot that looked like a sailor scout. "Melissa, it's time for you to guard that Gates of Time for me once again, I have a duty to my princesses to fulfill, and I need a lookout at the Gates so I can know when trouble starts." The robot bowed to Sailor Pluto, and flew to the gates, where she stood, ever vigilant, a wary and alert look on her face.  
  
Sailor Pluto opened a portal, and stepped out into an apartment, where three women stood staring at her, obvious shock on their faces. "Setsuna?! What are you doing away from the gates?" Michiru asked. "It is time for us to join our princesses, they are going to need our help very soon." Pluto responded, as she detransformed and became again Setsuna Wright. "Right. Wait... did you say 'princesses'? When did our princess become plural?" Haruka asked, as Michiru and Hotaru nodded in agreement, the same looks of confusion on their faces. "I have much to tell you, and not much time to fill you in. I will tell you everything, then we must join the Sailor Scouts once again to save the universe." Pluto sat down with the three and began to tell the story of Sailor Lilith and the evil that was about to begin its attack on the scouts.  
The group of young women, Drake and Darien were all in the park playing soccer. The only one not present in the game was Rei, everyone left the temple after she'd agreed to come after she had scryed the fire. "You guys, does it usually take Rei this long to scry? I mean, we've been out here for a few hours, I'm getting kind of worried." Emily said, even as Rei came running down a hill just to the side of the field they were playing on. "You guys! We've got a problem, I think we should go back to the temple and talk." Rei yelled as she came to a stop in front of the group. They all started their way back to the temple, each one with thoughts of worry, excitement, dread, and fear as to what was going to happen next.  
Rei gathered the group inside the biggest room they had in the temple. Each person looked to her, and she dreaded what she was going to have to tell them. We've had peace for so long, why do I have to be the one to end it? Why was I the one given this power to scry? Just when we were starting to piece our lives together, the Negaverse strikes again...  
  
"Rei? Are you going to tell us what's wrong?" Amy asked, snapping Rei back into a reality she wished to escape. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking. Ok, I was sent various visions, and I can't even understand them all, but there are a few that I was able to piece together, and we can just hope the rest come to me later. The first image was one of a tall and slender woman, her eyes were blood red and she was sitting on a dark throne, with a young man with shaggy, light brown hair standing beside her. I'm guessing that they're this new evil. Then, the next thing I saw were Jaedite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Malachite. They were all dressed like generals of Earth's army, back from during the Silver Millenium." Rei took a chance to look up at all the shocked faces once she'd finished her speech.  
"Well, at least now we know what to watch for when it comes to our enemy, but what do the four generals of Beryl have to do with anything?" Lita asked. The rest of the group just shrugged their shoulders, no one knowing the answer to the question that rested within all their minds. "I think I can answer that question, as well as any others you may have." The group turned around, and there, standing in the doorway, were Sailor Pluto and the Outer Sailor Senshi. "Sailor Pluto? I thought you were going to leave everything to me?" Emily asked, wondering what she'd done wrong. Sailor Pluto de-transformed, as well as the other three, and walked over to Emily and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Princess, you did nothing wrong. It was I who was wrong, trying to make you do all the work. I was just putting off the inevitable, I knew that I would eventually have to come back, there was no way I'd leave you girls to fight this incredible power alone. After all, you two are my princesses, and it is to you I owe my allegiance, even before the Gates of Time." Serena and Emily, both with tears in their eyes, ran to Setsuna and hugged her, choking back sobs.  
  
"Sailor Pluto? Emily, how is it you know her?" Drake asked, a confused look in his eyes as he turned from Emily to Sailor Pluto, or rather, Setsuna.  
  
"I'm sorry Drake, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't think it was the right time. Setsuna's been visiting me in my dreams and telling me how to go about this entire thing." Emily walks over to Drake and hugs him.  
  
"Setsuna, why is it you're here now? I mean, we've faced enemies before and have managed without your help." Amy asked.  
  
"Yes, you've faced enemies before, but none have been this powerful. I suppose I'm going to have to give you all better explanations if I expect you to defeat this evil. This evil sorceress, Velana, was an ancestor of Queen Beryl, an evil that was trapped away centuries before Beryl came forth and tried to control the universe. She knows of something that only I know of, the Queen trusted me with this information and told me that a time would come when both princesses would be together and a new power would grow. She told me that the Silver Imperium Crystal was split into two halves. She put one half into Princess Emily when she sent her to Lilith, that way, when it was really needed, the princesses would already be connected, they would have an even greater bond. Together, these two halves are an unstoppable force that can defeat any evil. Unfortunately, the Queen said that the only way to activate this power is within you two, that it would not work until the time was right and you two had... found something. Her explanation became vague there and she would only say that the rest would be revealed with time." Setsuna finished, hoping she'd made herself clear.  
  
"You mean, all this time, I've only had half the crystal?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes." Setsuna answered  
  
"But, if with just half the crystal, Serena was killed from use of it's power, what will the consequence of this power be?" Lita asked, finally voicing her concern.  
  
"I'm not sure. The Queen told me to reveal no more to you, and I don't know myself, she said that 'All will be understood when the time comes' I only hope that no great sacrifices must be made." Inwardly, Setsuna prayed she was doing right by not telling the group the rest, that they would make it through what must be given in order to save the universe.  
  
"So much is happening. Why is it happening so fast? I don't understand... I thought you said we'd have more time!" Emily cried, tears forming in her sky blue eyes. Drake put his arms around her, doing what he could to comfort the woman he loves.  
  
"You all should go home and get a good nights sleep, I guess you haven't realized how late it's gotten. We can all meet tomorrow and discuss these new findings." Asteroid said, walking in with Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Asteroid? What are you doing here?" Emily exclaimed.  
  
"We'll talk later, for now, everyone just needs to get some much needed rest." Asteroid said, sounding more like a father than anything.  
  
"That's a good idea, you kids should go home." Michiru said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
The group all went their separate ways, and went home to sleep. While their bodies rested, their minds wandered into dreams and nightmares all about this new evil and the journey that awaited them. None of them could have begun to fathom the nightmare they would end up living in order to save all life. 


	8. Visions

At about 3 a.m. the next morning, Drake woke up with an eerie feeling. He got out of bed and walked to Emily's room, watching her sleep from her bedroom door. She was tossing and turning, a look of pain on her face. What could she be dreaming about? Is it possible that she's in any real pain? Drake ran to her side and attempted waking her up, but she still stayed in her sleeping state, in whatever nightmare she was involved in.  
  
Emily stood in a giant room, with ceilings that must have been ten stories tall. It resembled a ballroom, with a big crystal chandelier in the middle and the grand staircase at one end of the room. She turned around and saw that all of the scouts were there, as well as Tuxedo Mask, Lilith Knight, and four other men she didn't recognize. She noticed they were all crying, and that she was too. Sailor Pluto walks over to her. "I'm so sorry princess, there was no way I could have told you. Queen Serenity told me that you mustn't know until the very end." Sailor Pluto said, as tears streamed down her face. Suddenly, Emily was engulfed in pain. Her chest felt as if it were exploding. Falling to her knees, Emily cried out in complete misery. Drake ran to her side, and she fell into his arms. He laid her down, her head on his lap, as he stroked her hair. The scouts circled the couple, and Serena knelt beside Emily. "We were just beginning to become close, we were finally going to live our lives together as it should have been. Why is God doing this to us?" She whispered, her words only heard by Emily. Emily smiled at her sister, her twin, as another wave of pain blossomed from her chest. "This is only the beginning. God has a greater plan. I'll never truly leave you." She turned her gaze to Drake. "I love you, Drake." With those her last words, she closes her eyes, and dies.  
  
Emily sits up in bed, startling Drake who was still sitting there attempting to wake her up. "Emily? Are you all right? You must have been having a nightmare." Emily collapsed into his arms, tears swelling out of her eyes, sobs escaping her lips. "Drake, I have to talk to Sailor Pluto, I think something terrible is going to happen." "What are you talking about?" "Just go call her, please, it's important." "Ok, you stay here, I'll go call her." As Drake left the room, Emily sank back down onto her pillows. I'm going to die... but when?  
  
An hour later, Drake opened the apartment door to a bit disgruntled Setsuna. "I'm here, where's Emily?" she asked, her voice a bit annoyed. "She's back in her bedroom." Drake said as he led her to Emily's room. They entered her room, finding her just as Drake had left her. "Drake, I need to talk to Setsuna alone." Emily said as she was sitting up in bed. "If it's that important I need to be here!" He replied. "Drake, please... I really need you gone right now." "Fine... but I don't like this." He said has he walked out her door to go back to bed. "Princess, what's wrong? Drake said he was really scared". Setsuna said as she sat herself next to Emily at the foot of the bed. "I had a... vision, in the form of a dream." Emily told her. "A vision. And it, disturbed you?" Setsuna said, almost as if she knew what Emily was going to say next. "Yes. Setsuna, am I going to die? I couldn't exactly tell all the details, but it's after we defeat this evil. Why didn't you tell me this before?" Emily asked, tears streaming down her already wet cheeks. "Princess, I'm so sorry. I can't tell you what's going to happen. I'm not allowed to reveal anymore of the future to you than I already have. Don't let what you've seen affect the decisions you have put into affect." Setsuna replied as tears began to make tracks down her cheeks. "I understand. I will do whatever is necessary to keep those I love alive." Emily and Setsuna just sat there a while, comforting each other after this harsh realization struck them. "Setsuna, we cannot let the others no. Especially not Drake." Emily paused a moment, as sobs overwhelmed her, "He is so protective of me, I don't know how well he'll handle something like this." "I agree, Princess, Don't worry. I have to leave now, I really must get back to my home before the outer scouts notice I'm missing." With that said, Setsuna left, leaving Emily alone with her thoughts as she attempted to sleep once again. 


End file.
